A Romanic Comedy
by Sandrock1
Summary: Ryouga and Pan Yamcha and Ranko Nabiki and 17 wanna see how they wind up together then read.
1. Default Chapter

OK QUICK NOTES THIS IS A ROAMNIC COMDEY TYPE THING. PEOPLE ARE GONNA HOOK UP AND NOT YOU'RE TYPICAL COPULES EITHER. ONE MORE THING I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF.   
  
  
  
As the sun began to rise over the long sloping hills its ray's toughing the fresh dew covered grass of the outskirts of Satan City. The farmers woke with the sun to start a long days work. Vegeta woke with the sun slipping out of the bed careful not to wake Bluma he began to dress himself. By the time Bluma woke he had eaten breakfast and was already training. Vegeta loved his morning workout the air always seemed cleaner and more brisk in the morning. Trunks was up soon after his father dressing quickly for work coming his sort lavender hair back. There was really no need for the President of Capsule Corporation to be up so early but a lot like his father Trunks too loved his morning workout. Things had been going well for him he ran his mothers company well has his own apartment in up town Satan city. Trunks quickly found himself as one of the most successful men in the world. It was then Goten in his typical style came right in his house and headed straight to the workout room and trained with him. One of his best ideas had came to him when several of his collages suggested a bodyguard well of course Trunks mentally laughed but he soon realized that he could kill two birds with one stone. He gave Goten the job of head of security at Capsule Crop, which would give his friend a job and shut up the brown noising men at his job. Goten loved his job it paid well and now he could talk with Goten whenever he wanted. Goten was surprisingly good at his new job not that their was anyone who was gonna steal from them but the staff loved him and it made Trunks days go a little easier.   
  
Later that day Yamcha looked at Gohan with barely suppressed eagerness. Gohan let out a smile and Yamcha laughed out right.   
"He said yes didn't he?" Yamcha asked.  
"Well duh, he knows what a great fighter you are besides Mr. Satan is getting older and he'll need someone to run his dojo's." Yamcha relaxed and looked over at his friend.   
"Pan didn't want the job huh?" Gohan closed his eyes and sighed there had been some very big arguments over that subject. Mr. Satan begging Pan his daughter refusing. Pan wanted nothing more than to be a fighter but she seemed to be confused over what she should do with the rest of her life now that all monster's hell bent on destroying the earth had been taken care of. When Yamcha expressed an interest in running the classes Gohan had set down and talked Mr. Satan into giving the man a shot.   
"Don't mess this up Yamcha I had to talk to that fool for hours before he'd agree to it." Yamcha knew all to well having mess up everything in his life he had been a lazy bum for far to long. "Don't worry Gohan I wont, no way this is my last chance." Gohan patted him on the back. "Good you will start tomorrow."   
  
Ranma wiped the sweat from his head today's class had been some of the advanced students they always managed to put him threw a workout. The dojo was now a big success ever since Akane and Ranma married word quickly spread that all bouts at the Tendo house ceased and bussinuess picked up. Ukyou still ran her restaurant and after a long talk with Akane and a few years spent on his own Ryouga came back a changed man. He even helps run the dojo. Akane had never been happier he thought she content with the way things where going now but he was wrong. After his class was over Akane slipped into his arms and made a wild suggestion.   
"I was thinking maybe of opening another dojo."  
Ranma gave her a puzzled look. He had no idea where this had come from she wanted another dojo why?  
"Well" Ranma said thinking he was never much of a businessman. "Who would run it and where do you want to open it?"  
"Ryouga could run it he needs a change in his life right now and I was thinking of Satan City."  
Ranma sighed. "Ryouga cant run it on his own and you want to move him into another city damn he gets lost going to the bathroom!"  
Akane had an answer to that too. "Well send your sister to help him."  
As if on cue Ranko came bundling in threw the door.  
"Oh hi guys what you doing?"   
Akane gave her husband a pleading look and Ranma just nodded his head.  
Akane called Ranko in and told her of her plans Ranko loved it.   
"WOW Satan City I bet it'll be fun!"  
  
Trunks gave Goten an unbelievable look and poked him in the ribs. "Was that you?" Goten gave him an innocent look combined with mild anger.  
"Was what me?" Trunks inhaled and nearly gagged.   
"Damn my office stinks now thank you." Goten grinned he grabbed a can of rose scented air freshener and began to spray.   
"Ok now my office smells like roses and ass."  
Goten ignoring his friend as he pretended to suffocate.  
"Hey did you hear that Yamcha is going to take over Mr. Satan's dojo's."   
Trunks had in fact caught wind of it when Pan had called upset because she and her grandfather had been fighting over her taking over for him.  
"Yeah I wonder how he'll do?" Trunks liked Yamcha bet he had always come off as a bit of a slob a good fighter when he wanted to be but lazy.  
"The guy has always seemed lazy." Stated Goten Trunks laughed and thought. Well if that isn't the hen calling the roster proud.   
"What is so funny?" Asked Goten has he looked at his friend with a lack of comprehension. With all this talk of fighting he suddenly remembered to ask Trunks if he'd be fighting in the big tournament this year.  
"Nah not this year to busy shouldn't you be like doing something?"  
Goten shrugged "Not really you're security was top notch before I got here."  
Trunks really didn't mind talking to him it was just that he was a bit of a distraction.   
  
Pan flew above the city streets she knew where she was going she needed advice and only one person was wise enough to understand her she landed softly on the ground below. She carefully knocked on the door to the gravity chamber.   
"Vegeta can I talk to you?" She heard Vegeta from the inside.   
"Go away I'm busy!" She sighed Vegeta was very smart and always gave her good advice when she could get him in the mood to talk which was almost never.  
"I'm having a problem." Pan whined  
"Go talk to Kakkarot or if you want a better conversation try a rock."  
"VE GE ET A!!" Pan yelled and began to sob.  
Vegeta came rushing to the door and pulled her inside bitching the whole while.  
"Alright woman what is it?" Vegeta sighed in defeat.  
"My grandfather Mr. Satan wants me to take over his Chain of Dojo's but I just don't think I want to, but on the other hand I love fighting I don't know what I want to do with my life."  
Vegeta just grinned. "Pan you're an adult now not a child I cant tell you what would be best for you because only you know what's best for you just try out teaching for a while and if you don't like it try something else."  
Pan nodded but wasn't done pestering him yet.   
"But my grandfather is really on my case about this."   
"Then kill him." Vegeta said then quickly added.  
"Or let me kill him."  
Pan just laughed and took off thinking on what to do.  
Leaving Vegeta behind. "Hey I wasn't kidding I hate that old fucker."  
  
The next day Yamcha got up early went to his new job the dojo was huge but beautifully decorated. They're where weights and punching bags, weapons, and a shower room. The day started and Yamcha taught his first class and it was great he improved as the day went making the students laugh and learn as well. All of his classes went smoothly Yamcha had finally found his calling.  
Pan flew down and walked the rest of the way to the dojo when she saw a little competition had moved in.   
"The anything goes school huh cute."  
"Excuse me miss can I help you."  
Pan turned around to greet the voice and looked right into the eyes of Ryouga. Pan was flustered she had never felt like that before but looking at those brown eyes.   
"Hello." Was all Pan said.  
"Are you interested in taking a class Miss…"  
"Pan and no just checking out the competition I'm going to run the Satan school a few blocks from here with my friend Yamcha."  
Ryouga smiled. "Oh, well would you like to spar."  
Ryouga felt like slapping himself damn he had just gotten over what's her face .. damn he couldn't even recall her name damn this girl was good looking .   
"I'm sorr.."  
That has far has he got before Pan interrupted.  
"I'd love to."  
Ryouga didn't want to hurt her so as he walked around the backyard he deiced he was just gonna call it off but before he could Pan dashed at him.  
  
  
  
  
WELL SPARKS ARE FLYING BEWTWEEN PAN AND RYOUGA WHO ELSE WILL HOOK UP WELL JUST KEEP READING AND FIND OUT.  
REVIEW PLEASE!!   
  



	2. Chapter two

Ryouga wasn't sure what the hell happened one second they where fighting and well now he and Pan where in the bedroom well HIS bedroom. He never thought he could get over Akane. Well you are over her now spent the better part of the evening being over her.   
"Pan uh, well could you explain what that was, was it some sort of booty call or something?" Pan only laughed.   
"Listen I just met you I have NEVER done anything like this before." Ryouga threw the covers off himself and began to dress when he heard Ranko come in. SHIT SHIT SHIT. Where the only words going threw his mind at that time.  
"Pan that was Ranko she's helping me run the dojo I….. wait a second what do I care if she sees us." Pan smiled and bound off the bed and into his arms.   
Ryouga loved the feel of her bare skin it was an effort not to go for another round.  
"Listen Ryouga I have got to go I will see you later we will do something tomorrow."   
Pan slipped out of his arms he missed the warmth that her body had given him he needed to get dressed.  
Ryouga watched as she dressed and flew out the window. Wait out the window. "Pan you're flying how?" Pan wanted to smack herself she had felt a little to comfortable well she was gonna show him at sometime.   
"Simple chi manipulation I'll show you sometime." Ryouga watched as she took off. Ranko knocked once then came right on in his room and was greeted by the sight of a still naked Ryouga but he barely noticed as Ranko quickly slammed the door.  
  
Vegeta was losing what little patience he had all he wanted was a good spar but all Kakkarot was interested in was talking of all things.   
"I just don't know what to do anymore I have tried everything to get Chi Chi to agree but she just flat out refuses." Vegeta sighed and wondered what Piccolo was doing gods be damned he was gonna spar with someone before the day is done. Right now though he was gonna put Kakkarot on the right path.   
"Kakkarot you're mate is getting older shut up! I'm not done now she has given birth to two of you're brats I think the woman is over due for a break."  
Kakkarot nodded his head.   
"I really wanted a girl before we quit though." Vegeta threw his hands up. Ok this is it though no more talking after he helped this idiot.  
"Just about all women loved children the fact you're mate kept those two little shits is proof. Now start by reminding her how it was like when she first had Gohan DON'T mention Goten right off she is still a little bitter that she had to rise that one on her own for so long. Just get some old photo's or something then work in the conversion about if Goten would have been a girl how would that have been then try your luck."   
Well Piccolo wasn't sure if his new attack would work that well against a super sayin then he saw Vegeta fly up to him.   
"Ah prefect listen Vegeta I need your help hey where are you going?"  
  
The next day Pan and Yamcha started teaching classes together and everything went smoothly and then Trunks and Goten showed up.   
"Listen guys we wanted to spar and I was wondering if we could use you're place." Pan and Yamcha both agreed so long as they don't get to rough on the place. Yamcha was hungry and had about a half-hour before his next class he went to grab something to eat and left the Trunks and Goten to themselves. The door opened and Ranko came in and saw Trunks and Goten. Now Trunks had managed to pin Goten to the floor and had his weight on top of him however when both men looked up and saw the redhead Goten saw what this must have looked like and he quickly shoved Trunks off of him.   
"Man get off me!" Ranko smiled and introduced herself.  
"Well, I'm Trunks and this is Goten are you here for a class?"  
"No, I help run a dojo a few blocks from here just checking out our competition."  
Yamcha came back after eating his full and saw Ranko standing there with Trunks and Goten. God she is hot. Yamcha had to talk to her.   
"Hello can I help you." Asked Yamcha. The woman introduced herself and let Yamcha know why she was there.   
"Well I got to go nice meeting you guys and let me say its nice to see Satan City is so open minded you two make a cute couple." Ranko said as she pointed to both Trunks and Goten then left.  
"She's right you know you two do make a cute couple." Yamcha said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
  
Ryouga growled he needed more money to pay for all the equipment he'd need so he called Ranma and it would have to be that money grubbing bitch that picked up the phone.   
"Look all I need is about 5000 yen ok." He heard her nearly faint and say.   
"Oh sure hold on a second while I pull that outta my ass." Ryouga deiced how he was going to kill the bitch the next time he saw her. Then he heard someone knocking on the door. Pan was suppose to come over he hung up ran to the door and opened it and sure enough there she was.   
"So how about another spar love." She had used her fingers to put quotation marks around the word spar as if he wouldn't remember on his own.   
"We are going have to find a new word Ranko asked me that earlier and I got a little to excited." Pan leaped up and into his arms laughing.   
  
Yamcha was walking home sure he could fly or even drive but he needed some fresh air. Wouldn't you know it he ran into Ranko who had been shopping she was now trying to balance about seven or eight bags of clothes if Yamcha had to guess.  
"Need some help Ranko?" Asked Yamcha while grabbing two bags as they fell from her arms.  
"Thanks could you help me to the house its not very far?" Yamcha nearly jumped into the air.   
"Sure."  
  
  
OK THIS CHAPTER WASN'T AS LONG BUT THERE WILL BE OTHERS WELL LOOK AT PAN AND RYOUGA WE HAVE OUR FIRST HOOK UP AND IF YAMCHA CAN PLAY HIS CARDS RIGHT WHO KNOWS AS ALWAYS REVIEW.  
  



	3. chapter 3

Ryouga sighed heavily as Pan dragged him around Satan City this was their first real date and Ryouga having limited experience with members of the opposite sex wanted everything just to go smoothly.   
"Getting hungry love?" Pan asked a little hungry herself.  
"Sure, how about we go to the best place in all of Japan?" Ryouga said smiling brightly happy to go sit down for a while.  
"Ok where to?" Pan was happy to find out that he'd be taking her to meet one of his friends.   
Ukyou's restaurant was a little far but with Pan's ability to fly Ryouga found himself there in minutes he was really going to have to ask her about teaching him to fly.  
Pan found the place to be clean and well kept she knew by the smell the food had to be good although the place was kind of empty.  
"Pan this is Ukyou, Ukyou Pan." They shook hands briefly and Ukyou gave Ryouga a small knowing smile apparently she approved of Pan. The couple ordered and Pan began asking questions about his past.  
"So this Akane chick you where obsessed with dose she live far from here? What about Ranma what is he like?" Ryouga answered with simply No, Ranma doesn't live far. Yes, Ranma is an asshole no they couldn't visit him.  
"You know you haven't told me much about your past Ryouga come on out with it!" Pan poked at him. Ryouga felt guiltily here was a beautiful girl and all she wanted was to get to know him better so Ryouga caved in.  
"Ok Pan I'll tell you something about my past every time we have dinner together now I had just found out that Ranma had been seeing Akane secretly for a while and they had announced the wedding. Akane took me into her room and told me she didn't love me so I ran off and I found myself…..(That's right it's a flashback)  
  
Ryouga took in his surroundings a beach, girls running around almost naked, the sun bearing down on your ass he must be in America most likely California he could tell because everyone spoke English. As he walked he noticed two young men fighting they had seemed to attract a crowd. One young man had blond hair and blue eyes sold build a "pretty boy" Ryouga thought he fought with great skill Ryouga was impressed. The other seemed to be older with brown hair not as good looking as his opponent he had a slender build and moved like a snake dodging his opponents attacks. The two fought with no one gaining the upper hand until a huge black guy came up with two men Ryouga could only assume where his brothers all men had the same features. Ah there was a third guy he didn't see before a small man with a skinny build he was only watching the fight when he saw the three men coming he quickly dropped down into a defensive stance. Then men stopped and sneered the other their leader did the talking.   
"You can find the time to fight each other, but not me huh Erick just get outta my way." Ryouga not understanding what was being said just deiced to watch a bit longer.   
"No way Tyler this isn't your fight you wanna lay out a challenge do it and leave we'll set a time and place later." The young man (Erick) seemed to not trust these guys then in a blink of an eye one of the black guys backhanded Erick. Caught off guard Erick went sprawling but just as quickly rolled to his feet and dashed at his attacker the two met in a clash of punches and kick's.  
"Hey, Matt!" The head one shouted.  
"Tyler, I see you brought Marcus and fuckhead." Fuckhead was actually a man named Jason. The other boy laughed  
"Come down here and laugh Brian I dare you." Yelled Jason or fuckhead as he was called by just about everyone most behind his back.  
Brian yelled and fought as did Matt but having fought each other before hand and winded them and they where being beaten then Ryouga stepped in. Jason and Tyler where both taken out easily and the one called Marcus ran.  
"What was that about!?" Yelled Ryouga not expecting anyone to understand him.  
But, they did.  
"That was Tyler and his brothers they are kind of the top fighters around here well it's a long story." Ryouga looked at the boy amazed.  
"You speak so fluently." Matt introduced himself and the others.  
"My mom has me tutored I can speak five different languages."  
Brian spoke up.   
"And I speak seven."  
Erick looked on unable to understand.  
"Well I'm Ryouga and I'm in the mood for a story." He needed something to take his mind off Akane.   
  
"You gonna tell the rest sugar or what?" Ukyou had become very interested and was listening almost as closely as Pan was.  
"Dinner is over I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." Ryouga was ready to head home and Pan scooped him up and was about to take off when Ukyou came running out.  
"Hey, Pan I was wondering if you'd maybe like to do something with me and Akane this weekend kind of a girls day type of thing you could tell us what Ryouga is really like." Ryouga didn't like this, but he let it go when Pan said yes.  
  
Ranko wasn't sure what to make of Yamcha he had this took about him like a man who has seen his share of fights but well he was just so damn goofy and funny.  
"You are just wired." Ranko told Yamcha has he made another joke about Satan City.   
"Sorry." Yamcha said chuckling it had been a while since he had, had such a good time.  
"I like it." Ranko said smiling they had long ago dropped off her clothes at her house and where now just enjoying a walk she liked his company.  
"How about we do this again?" Asked a now very nervous Yamcha.  
"Sure how about tomorrow." Ranko smiled and Yamcha could feel himself melt for her.  
  
  
YAMCHA HAS JUST FALLEN HARD LETS SEE IT HE CAN KEEP UP HIS GOOD WORK WHAT ABOUT GOKUHOW IS HE FARING IN HIS QUEST CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER. AS ALWAYS REVIEW1   
  



	4. chapter 4

Ryouga looked on as Pan got ready to leave he didn't like this no telling what Akane or her sister might say. Well he is a changed man now he saw Ranko also getting ready. She had brought Yamcha over and introduced him to Ryouga hoping they'd make friends.   
"So Pan Ukyou looking forward to seeing you again I think she likes how you." Pan hoped she'd get along with everyone.   
"Hey Ryouga honey why don't you finish you're story." Pan asked sweetly.   
"That wasn't part of the deal Pan, but I'll humor you this once." Ryouga cleared his throat and began. (Another flash back)  
Now Matt had invited Ryouga to stay at his place Brian and Erick came over often and explained the whole situation with Tyler and his brothers. What had happened is that a huge tournament had been held and Matt and Brian where doing well as well as Tyler. Insulted that they where stealing his thunder Tyler had said he could beat the both of them at the same time.   
The promoters thought it a good idea so both Matt and Brian and Tyler where put in a fight together. Tyler had been to powerful for either one man by himself so they double-teamed him barely winning. Tyler has had it out for them ever since. Ryouga couldn't explain it to this day but he offered to train them no money although looking at his house he could afford it.  
"No money just let me crash here and I'll train you." Ryouga said.  
  
"Okay sure Ryouga looked on as Pan got ready to leave he didn't like this no telling what Akane or her sister might say. Well he is a changed man now he saw Ranko also getting ready. She had brought Yamcha over and introduced him to Ryouga hoping they'd make friends.   
"So Pan Ukyou looking forward to seeing you again I think she likes how you." Pan hoped she'd get along with everyone.   
"Hey Ryouga honey why don't you finish you're story." Pan asked sweetly.   
"That wasn't part of the deal Pan , but I'll humor you this once." Ryouga cleared his throat and began. (Another flash back)  
Now Matt had invited Ryouga to stay at his place Brian and Erick came over often and explained the whole situation with Tyler and his brothers. What had happened is that a huge tournament had been held and Matt and Brian where doing well as well as Tyler. Insulted that they where stealing his thunder Tyler had said he could beat the both of them at the same time.   
The promoters thought it a good idea so both Matt and Brian and Tyler where put in a fight together. Tyler had been to powerful for either one man by himself so they double-teamed him barely winning the fight. Since then Tyler has had it out for them. Ryouga for some weird reason wanted to help them so he offered to train them.   
"I don't see how Tyler is beating you I saw you two fight and I fought Tyler and his brother you guys should be able to take them."  
Matt shook his head.   
"You don't understand you caught him off guard he wasn't at his max strength."  
Ryouga nodded he felt that Tyler wasn't taking him seriously well he would from now on.  
So the training began Ryouga asked Matt to spar with him at his max.  
"Hold nothing back." Is all Ryouga said. Matt dashed at him throwing a few quick punches Ryouga dodged them all Matt then tried a roundhouse Ryouga ducked underneath him trying to sweep his feet. Matt was able to jump over his leg and put some much needed space between them he claimed himself and a green glow appeared over his body.  
"Spinning Dragon!" A long snake like creature shot from his out stretched hands then it turned around and bit its own tail causing it to spin, spin towards Ryouga.   
So he can use Chi impressive thought Ryouga focusing on his depression and frustration also fried his Chi blast.  
"Shishi Hokoudan!" The two blast met and Ryouga's tore through the dragon hitting Matt dead on taking him out of the fight. When Matt came to he saw Ryouga standing over him with a worried look on his face.  
"Thought I'd put you in a coma that attack you used where did you learn it?"  
Matt smiled.  
"Invented it myself it was designed to repel Chi based attacks, but it can also be used as an offensive attack as well."  
Ryouga nodded he saw that his Shishi Hokoudan nearly bounced off most likely due to its spinning at such a fast rate.   
"Neat trick you must show me."  
Matt laughed and got off his bed. "Kay but you got to show me yours."   
  
Goku brought his arm around Chi Chi as he pleaded his case Vegeta's idea had been a good one she was now thinking it over.   
"Goku ok but there is no real way to insure it'll be a girl." Goku felt himself fill with happiness.  
"Taken care of honey a little wish from the dragon and poof." Goku said smiling.  
"Alright you aren't going anywhere either mister you are gonna bare this with me." Chi Chi glared at him.  
"Of course." Goku continued smiling.  
  
Pan and Ranko waved goodbye has they drove off Ranko was a little uneasy about flying.  
"So what happened after they spared?" Asked Pan. Ranko shrugged she had been surprised when Ryouga shared his stories with them well really it was for Pan he must really love her Ranko thought.  
"Ryouga doesn't talk about those times much he only does that for you."   
Pan smiled she realized how much she cared for Ryouga.  
Pan had noticed something between Yamcha and her so he asked.  
"I like him he is just so funny after we get back we are going on another date." Ranko said smiling it had been forever since she had been with someone begin the sister of Ranma few boys talked to her fearing an ass kicking.   
  
Yamcha closed his cell phone and smiled at Ryouga. "Come on we are going to have some fun Trunks and Goten are going to.. well just come."  
Ryouga a little curious followed. As they walked down the street Ryouga was surprised to see Ranma.   
"The hell doing here?" Asked Ryouga.  
"Came to see how business is" Ranma said then added.  
"That and Akane wanted me gone for a while."  
Ranma was introduced to Yamcha and together they headed for Trunks apartment. He greeted them at the door and Ranma was impressed his place was huge.  
  
Pan was introduced to everyone as time passed Pan found herself getting closer with them. Nabiki was funny like Yamcha and Kasumi was so well behaved and sweet. Ukyou was a lot like Pan a bit of a tomboy. Akane seemed to have a kind hart always willing to listen she found herself bonding with them all.  
"So you and Ryouga I am glad to see he has you Pan he is very luckily." Pan blushed and continued to eat Ukyou was such an amazing cook.  
"Oh, I have to get home I need to start supper for everyone." Pan was sad she did so much for her family so they deiced to walk her home as they approached the house Akane saw that the lights where on Ranma must have come back home.  
Kasumi opened the door and she feel herself get warm when she saw a shirtless Trunks wipe sweat from his forehead.   
"I thought that was you Pan hey who's this?" Trunks asked noticing Kasumi he was introduced and he smiled at her and Kasumi wanted to die he was flirting with her!  
  
"Having a party Ranma?" Asked an annoyed Akane.  
"No we where just sparing a bit I noticed you and you're friends had left."  
Akane noticed that Trunks had diverted all of his attention to her sister.  
"Well introduce me to your new friends honey." Akane said happy for her sister Trunks is very handsome and Kasumi need a little romanice.  
  
TRUNKS AND KASUMI WAIT AND WHAT HAPPENS THERE AS ALWAYS REVIEW.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Kasumi couldn't believe she was about to go out with Trunks he had asked her to a huge party Capsule Crop was holding for some new business partners. Kasumi once again checked out the black dress Akane picked out for her. It was a little low for her taste but she was assured that Trunks would love it. Inhaling deeply she tried to clam her nerves.  
"What time is it?" Asked Kasumi.  
"You still have a little while sis look just don't worry about it ." Akane said in a supporting voice.  
"Don't worry about it!? He is only the richest man in the world not to mention one of the hottest guys I have ever seen bag this one sis." Nabiki said already envisioning the amount of money Trunks has.  
  
Trunks was also reading himself his black tux as always looked killer on him he grinned at himself in the bathroom mirror. Bra was in his living room waiting also to go to the party their mother was setting her up with the American's son that where coming. That is why she insisted Marron be brought along so she wouldn't have to "Suffer Alone." He couldn't wait to see Kasumi he felt a very strong attraction to that girl plus she didn't know how rich he was when she agreed to go out with him he hoped he had guessed right about her that she would love him for him not his bank account. Trunks heard Bra answer the door and let Marron in who was dressed up and looked very beautiful. Trunks walked out and Marron started in on him the second he came out of the bathroom.  
"Looking good Trunks." Marron said she had on a wicked smile.  
"You look very lovely this evening too Marron."  
"Aw you don't have to be so well behaved all the time Trunks."   
  
Matt shifted in his limousine he wasn't looking forward to this his father had set up this whole thing. The only reason he had come was to train under Son Goku of course no one else new that. Matt had dedicated his life to be a great fighter. Matt had spent much of his money in finding the most powerful fighter in the world to train under all the men he tracked down Ken Master's and that strange man he was with Ryu. It wasn't until he learned of the Cell Games all those years ago that he was sure he had found the wrolds strongest fighters surely anyone who could beat this monster Cell is the worlds most powerful fighter right? Most people thought Mr. Satan won and killed Cell. Matt however new some of the truth he had brought those tapes he had seen the golden haired fighter's he new it was one of them and not Satan that had won. Which fighter though? He had begun his long search ending when he saw a picture of a boy with a tail named Son Goku the resemblance to him and the man on the tape was to great to be a coincidence. His father interrupted his thoughts.  
"How do you think Brian will make out with his blind date."  
"Don't know pop." He really didn't care Son Goku was who he was interested in.  
"Well lets find out we are here I know the plane ride was a little long and we didn't get much rest so lets just grit our teeth and do this kay?" His father said as their driver opened the door.  
"Fine." Son Goku shit how was he gonna find him.  
  
Kasumi heard the door bell and froze she could not do this, this guy was so far outta her league but she went to the door and opened to see Trunks with an armful of flowers giving her a dazzling smile.   
"You look great."  
"Thanks." It came out as a whisper.  
"Come on it'll be fun." Trunks said trying to comfort her.  
"Ok."  
"I'll show you, you will have fun watch." So they left and Nabiki put her plan into action she followed them as Trunks car left but about halfway in the mist of traffic she lost them and found her self on some distant back road the wilderness thick all around her. She tried to find her way back home but got lost she only followed to ensure her sister wouldn't chicken out.  
"Where am I?" She said out loud then her car died.  
"No gas perfect."  
So she started threw the woods she walked for hours when she came across this small cabin thank god she knocked on the door and a black haired man answered. Nabiki felt faint from the long walk and this man who was so hot.  
"You have to be lost." The black haired man said.  
"Yes, I am Nabiki do you have a phone Mr…"  
"Seventeen and no I don't you look hungry though how about I get some food in you before you pass out then I can take you into town."  
"Yes, thank you." She was a little wary a man out here by himself was a little strange but she had been studying fighting with Akane and had gotten rather good so she figured why not. Ten minutes later she was eating hungrily when Seventeen offered her more wine which she drank and drank and drank. Seventeen joined her the two talked and joked as they ate. Nabiki wasn't sure what happened when she woke up the next morning naked and in Seventeen's bed.   
"Morning Nabiki man you look like crap I told you to slow down on that wine."  
Nabiki groaned and Seventeen smiled a very satisfied smile.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER HOW DID THE PARTY GO FOR TRUNKS AND KASMUI WHAT ABOUT BRA AND HER DATE. FIND OUT OH NEW COUPLE WELL KIND OF WITH NABIKI AND SEVENTEEN.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

HELLO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I HAVE CHANGED THE WRTTING  
STLYE TO FIRST PERSON WE START AT THE PARTY BEING HELD AT CAPULSE CROP THIS IS MAT STARTING OFF.   
  
  
I couldn't help but wonder just how I was going to get through tonight. Sure I have been to quite a few of these business gatherings it's just an unfortunate side effect of my family's wealth. I met most of my father's partners Bluma a very beautiful woman and her daughter who Brian was suppose to be meeting. Brain was very lucky Bra was hand's down one of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. My father began making conversion so I slipped away I needed to think and I wanted a drink.  
As I make my way threw the sparsely crowded room I found a small bar. Perfect I order a drink and begin to relax after a couple of drinks my thoughts drifted to Ryouga, which was odd, because it's been many years since he trained me. I have to try and locate him which would be hard the lost young man was most likely across the globe. Ryouga had been the first in a long line of teachers after Ryouga left I realized that there must be plenty of fighters out there that could make me stronger like Ryouga had. Which brought me here looking for a guy whom hasn't been seen since the cell games and the only lead a picture of a kid from a tournament several years ago. I am so ready to start my investigation and find the world's strongest fighter. The World Martial Art's Tournament is two years away and I plan on winning. My father is going to be upset when he discovers I plan on entering I still haven't decided how to tell him I have no interest in running his business. After I become champion I'll tell dad I have no interest in taking over. That is a good plan after I win I will have enough money to support myself and of course bragging rights to being the world's strongest fighter.   
"What yeah drinking?" I didn't even realize someone was standing next to me I look down and see a very stunning blond looking at me she seemed to be measuring me.  
"Well whatever you got I'll take." The barkeep began mixing the drink their was an awkwardness I never was good with talking to girls no doubt if Brian where here he'd be all over this young lady the fact that he was suppose to be on a date would not have slowed him down.   
"You're quite the charmer." I felt like hitting myself I haven't said word one to her.   
"Oh, hello I'm Matthew Anderson." I tried to sound as nice as I could as nice as I knew how.   
"Marron." She gave me no last name, which was fine in all honesty I wanted to be alone.   
  
  
  
I waited with Bra until her date showed and I have to admit he was as hot as Trunks. Bra smiled and the two began chatting. Feeling like a third wheel I left to get a drink. I find the bar and a handsome guy he must be the half bother I heard Bra mention I thought for sure that he'd be ugly. As I looked at him he seemed to be immersed in self-thought. He reminded me of Piccolo same height same "don't fuck with me" pose even his facial expression's. He did not look anything like his half bother the only thing I saw that interested me was his blue/green eyes. So I thought I'd talk to him well I'd get him to talk to me. I stood next to him for several minutes and he never acknowledge my presence so I started the conversation off. I could tell he wasn't a lady-killer like his bother but still after chatting for a few minutes we really began to talk.   
"So you're a fighter." I felt his power and was surprised to feel he was much stronger than most human's.   
"Yeah it's what I always wanted ever since my grandfather trained me I want to enter the tournament but first I want to train under…." That was as far as he got because Bra wanted to talk to me in private.  
"I gotta go." I said smiling he grinned and told me he understood so I left.  
  
  
Why am I here? No, really what kind of cruel twist of fate has brought me to this point in my life. I should be training not waltzing around these humans. They greet me and shake my hands all the while I cant help but wonder if they would still be so cheerful if they knew I had annihilated whole world's similar to this one. Now why is this human coming to him?  
"Hel….Hello Sir my name …my name is Matthew and you fought in the cell games do you know who killed Cell was it Son Goku or did you kill him?" He showed me a picture an old picture of Kakkarot as a child.  
"Do you know this guy how did you get your hair gold?" Who the hell was this kid?  
"Do I know Kakkarot? I have spent the majority of my life trying to kill the clown." I smiled as his face paled.   
  
  
THAT'S IT REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT. 


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta sat across from Matt trying to answer the barrage of questions the young man was throwing at him. After the boy had confronted him he had found an empty table and sat down to speak with him to find out just how much Matt knew.   
  
"I know Satan couldn't have beat Cell maybe it was you? The power I feel from you seems to suggest it nah you don't look like the type of guy who'd let Satan take the credit but maybe Goku is huh?" Matt seeming to have realized what he was doing quickly apologized.   
  
"Sorry it's just that I saw you and I have been wanting speak with one of these golden fighters for so long." Matt bowed his head slightly in a sign of respect. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Not me not even Goku it was his brat son who killed Cell." Matt watched Vegeta seeming to pull more of the story out of him. So for the next hour Vegeta told him about the Cell games he revised the story somewhat. Matt explain that he was a fighter at that comment Vegeta felt his power well he was about has strong as Radditz not bad for a human the boy wanted to be stronger.   
  
"Any true warrior is always going to search for ways to expand his skill." Vegeta explained he knew his feelings well when he couldn't transform into super sayin he became obsessed with becoming more powerful. Often driving himself to the brink of death.  
  
"Yes you understand excellent then ….you will train me?" Matt prepared himself to plead with this man although Vegeta seemed to be the type of man who'd kick a begging man away so Matt deiced he wouldn't beg but he wouldn't stop asking either. Just then Vegeta turned his head and cursed his daughter and Mat's brother we getting to know each other very well. Bra was laughing in a clear and pleasant way. Brain had her around his arm Matt could have sworn he heard Vegeta's teeth grinding.   
  
"You don't approve?" Matt asked interrupting Vegeta's mental beating of his brother.   
  
"I can't train you maybe Kar…Goku can." Vegeta then thought about Goku trying to get Chi Chi with child and having this human knock on the door right in the middle of it all.  
Well it would serve the little third class idiot right Vegeta found that he didn't feel much like tormenting anyone expect the human who was with his little girl.   
  
"Your in luck boy you can't train under Goku but there is another a young man who is currently under Goku's tutelage his name is Ubuu." Matt listened to Vegeta carefully as he gave him directions to Ubuu's village.  
  
A full day had passed since Trunk's party Nabiki came storming into the house. Akane quickly jumped on her.   
  
"Where have you been!?" Akane hadn't really been to worried but still she had no right to just disappear like that. Nabiki simply turned around and said clear as day.  
  
"I was fucking some guy in the middle of nowhere I can't really remember much only that he was very talented." Akane was unsure what to say to that.  
  
"Well your weekend was better than mine." With that Akane left her sister. Nabiki saw Kasumi and couldn't contain herself.   
  
"How was your date with Trunks?" It all came out in a rush as if she where waiting to tell her story to anyone who would listen.  
  
"It was so incredible he is the most handsome, caring, romantic man in the world I have never in my life wanted a man the way I want Trunks!" Nabiki listened to it all with an amused smile.  
  
Ryouga watched as Pan gathered her Chi and floated off the ground he was learning fast. Soon Ryouga felt he would be able to fly as easily as Pan these lessons brought back memories of him and Matt. Ryouga had been told of Mat's arrival and wanted to see him.   
He began to remember (Flashback)  
  
  
Matt stood before Ryouga proudly he had gained an extra ten pounds of solid muscle although he still had a thin frame but he was stronger nearly as strong as Ryouga. It had been nearly five months the kid was really picking this up fast.  
  
"Well Matt you should be able to take Tyler on now hell maybe his entire crew."Matt sighed as he flexed his arms a slender but solid muscle formed.  
  
"Ryouga I have been doing some digging about your curse."  
  
Ryouga's head shot up at that it was impossible to hide it from Matt he was after all living with the man.   
  
"Yes." Ryouga said with badly hidden impatience.  
  
"I have found a scientist in New York a Doctor Conner's he seems to think he can well help you." Matt said he was happy for his teacher but he didn't want him to go.  
  
"It's a big world out there you know I am not the only fighter who can make you strong go out and become a true warrior." Ryouga hoped the kid would be ok he wasn't very good at pep talk's he only hoped he didn't sound like a movie of the week.  
  
"Yo! Ryouga honey come on we have been at it for a while now I'm ready to do some real training!"  
  
Pan garbed him and flew off to an unpopulated part of the mountain's that Ryouga was sure he had seen and the two spent the better part of the day "training."  
  
  
Goten saw that Trunks was in a very good mood and he knew why that lady he had brought to that party had been hot Goten could see that he was smitten with her.   
  
"Trunks." Goten greeted him smiling.  
  
"Goten." Trunks returned the kind greeting.   
  
Review!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes sorry for the long delay I am ready to finish this fic so enjoy and review! This takes place two years after the party at Capsule Crop.  
  
  
  
  
  
After all this time one would assume that Matthew Anderson would have been happy with his progress. Ubuu hasn't been easy on him for nearly two years; the young millionaire had stayed in the African village training for the Tenka'ichi budokai. Goku's pupil had proven to be more than Matt could have hoped for. Already he felt ten times as powerful. The only draw back was lack of competition as far as Matt knew none of the self named Z fighters were entering and his brother was quite serious with Bra much to Vegeta's dismay he was sure. Matt had only met the proud warrior once it was he that led him to Ubuu. Matt's original plan had been to seek out Goku. However he learned from Vegeta that he would no longer take students. The only other person he had meet that seemed to know the man personally was Marron who for some strange reason had popped in a few times to check on him. To Matt it seemed that she didn't believe he was capable of winning the contest.   
  
"If you brood any longer it'll be time to enter the tournament." Ubuu said walking towards him casually.  
  
"Are we done for the day sensei? "I would like to see Ryouga." Matt asked not really eager to quit but feeling in the mood for his former teachers company.  
  
Ubuu nodded in response he was amazed at the young mans abilities. Matt summoned his power and flew through the air. The dark warrior hoped he was doing things right he hadn't completed his training with Goku yet, soon he would need the sayin before the two could make any further headway in their training. Ubuu missed his former masters guidance granted Goku wasn't the wises man, not by far but still the man was like a father to him. Ubuu walked into the village neatly paved roads and air conditioning (money pilfered from Mr. Satan) and turned his village into a relaxing place to live. Ubuu walked down the road and into his small dome like Capsule Crop house. Where Goku was waiting on him smiling broadly what came next was even more surprising.  
  
"Chi Chi is pregnant and it's a girl." Goku said slapping the smaller man on the shoulder. Ubuu couldn't hide a small wince of pain really if the man was going to rise a small girl he should watch his strength. Ubuu was ecstatic not only because of Goku's success but maybe now they could train. However Ubuu soon realized that Goku had new responsibilities in all likelihood he would have to train himself.  
  
"What's wrong this is happy news!" Goku didn't see what was wrong his student he should be happy for him.  
  
"It's nothing only that I have been training this guy he is quite powerful for a human and he is learning so fast he is already at my level!" Ubuu knew he had far more power waiting to be unlocked. He wasn't sure just how he knew this he could feel it. Ubuu noticed the odd look Goku was giving him.  
  
"What?" Ubuu asked a little perplexed did Goku find it that odd that he had taken a student.   
  
"Who is this guy?" Ubuu sighed and motioned for Goku to sit down this would take awhile.   
  
  
Ryouga waved has Ranko and Yamcha walked out of the dojo hand in hand those two where becoming serious. Ranko had spent hours talking about the scarred fighter to him and Akane. Women are all nosey ever since Pan had told the gang about them both and both women had, had a ton of questions. For two years Ryouga and Pan's relationship went from physical attraction to respect for fighting ability and then love. Ryouga was brought out of his line of thought by a soft knocking on his door. Pulling the door open he saw his old friend, student and savior. Without Matt he would have never been free of that cruse and there would be no Ranko.  
  
"Matt how are you." Ryouga said welcoming the young man in. Matt walked in shaking hands with the lost boy.  
  
"Ryouga hope I am not intruding." Ryouga waved his hands in a dismissive gesture. The two sat down at a small table in the back of the dojo.  
  
"I see Ranko is gone." Ryouga smiled any man would noticed when Ranko is gone.  
  
"Yamcha took her out again." Ryouga couldn't stop himself.  
  
"Seen Marron lately." He wanted to tease the boy a little only Matt (in true anime fashion) appeared to be oblivious to the girls attraction.  
  
"Yeah she stops by the village from time to time, I think it's because she doesn't think I can win the big tournament." Matt admitted to Ryouga.  
  
"Are you sure that is the only reason?" Ryouga hoped to nudge the boy in the right direction.   
  
"What other possible reason could she have!?" To Matt Marron was a playful and free sprit he knew that she was only teasing him but really to pop up and point out all the mistakes he was making. She called them mistakes like how his hair should "flow in the wind better" or "Not looking tough enough."   
  
"Yes, well Matt I guess you could ask her?" Ryouga watched Matt shake his head.  
  
"No I need to train not try to get inside her head as empty as it may be." Ryouga chuckled softly Matt didn't make jokes often.  
  
"So you and Pan are serious did you yell her about New York and Doctor Conner's?" Ryouga nodded.  
  
"Yeah she knows took it better than I thought she believed me too didn't even need the proof." Matt couldn't help but looked a little surprised the woman finds out that her boyfriend could turn into a pig and she just buys it?  
  
"I know what your thinking Matt when I asked why she believed me so easily she said "I have been though my share of weirdness." Ryouga smiled he loved that woman.  
  
"What do you think that means?" Matt asked a little confused wondering what could be weirder than a pig transformation Ryouga simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
  
  
Brian Anderson's breath came in quick gasps after kissing Bra for such a long period of time he felt almost weak his legs seemed to want to quit working as well. Brian had always been a playboy he had money lord he had money and looks he loved women but none had aroused the feelings he had for Bra. The youngest of the Anderson boys took a deep breath and took the ultimate plunge.  
  
"Youwannagetmarried?" Brian slapped himself mentally "Nice going sounding real cool."   
  
"What?" Asked a bewildered Bra.  
  
"Married me and you." Brian looked at her face hoping to read something, anything as to her answer.  
  
"Yeah ok only my father may kill you so let's keep this a secret for a little while." Bra asked still stunned.  
  
"Ok …..how long?" Brian had met Vegeta and he like her plan.  
  
"Until he warms up to you."   
  
"Why do I have a feeling that'll take awhile."  
  
  
Next Chapter Ryouga's trip to NYC Yamcha's date with Ranko and Vegeta's ultimatum to Brian 


End file.
